


Linda's Dream Comes True

by Torque



Series: Smith Family Affair [5]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine shows up drunk and vulnerable on her Linda's doorstep.  What will Linda do with this golden opportunity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linda's Dream Comes True

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish. I had to give it time to come about on its own, which it finally did.
> 
> Thank you for your patience :)

A few years ago, Linda Memari had moved to Langley Falls with her husband Bob.  Since then it had been a turbulent time for their marriage.  Linda had developed feelings for one of her neighbours, and as time had gone by those feelings had only gotten stronger.  It had gotten to the point that, while she was in bed with her husband she was thinking of her neighbour instead and it got her off so much quicker.  Bob had found out eventually, and at first he’d tried to accept it, but eventually he realized that it wasn’t a problem that was going to go away, and he wasn’t able to fix it.  Which was why he was taking some time away to think about things, and Linda was left alone in her house.

Right now it was late, and Linda was in bed, laying on her back with both hands between her legs as she closed her eyes and indulged in her little fantasy she’d maintained since moving into town.  She was imagining Francine Smith was lying between her legs, looking up at her with those beautiful, sexy eyes, and that it was her mouth on Linda’s pussy instead of Linda’s hands.  Normally it didn’t take long for Linda to climax with this particular fantasy, but Linda was taking her time, and stretching things out for as long as possible.  That was why, when her cell phone rang on the dresser, Linda almost didn’t answer.  But she caught the name flashing on the screen, and it was only because it was Francine calling that she bothered to pick up the phone.

            “Hello?” she said, and hoped she could pass off her breathlessness as just being tired.

            “Hi, Linda?” said Francine.  She sounded upset.  Linda sat straight up.

            “It’s really late.  Is something wrong?” she asked.

            “Yea I know it’s late, but I need you to come and meet me outside.  I’ll explain later.”

Linda practically fell out of bed in her hurry to rush to the bathroom and wash her hands before throwing on a robe to hide her naked body.  When she opened the front door, Francine was already standing there, a bottle of whiskey raised high and upside down as she drank it at an alarming rate.  Linda could only watch with horrified fascination as Francine drank, and when she finally stopped for breath, the bottle was only three quarters full.

            “I changed my mind.” Francine said.  “Can I come inside instead?”

            “Sure, of course.” said Linda, and ushered Francine inside, taking care to gently take the bottle away from her and hide it behind a nearby potted plant when she wasn’t looking.  It was obvious that Francine was extremely upset about something, and at the rate she’d started drinking it was something really bad.  If Linda was going to help at all, Francine had to be coherent enough to tell her what the problem was, so the bottle had to remain hidden.

            “Is Bob still out of town?” Francine asked.

            “Yea.  But we’re not here to talk about me.  Something’s made you really upset, let’s talk about that.”

They sat down on the living room couch, and Francine leaned down to hide her face in her hands as she began to cry.  Linda scooted closer to rub her friend on the back, and waited patiently for her to finish.

            “I’m sorry.” said Francine after a while, once she’d calmed down a bit.

            “That’s ok.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

            “Ugh, it’s just such a MESS!” slurred Francine.  The whiskey was starting to kick in now.

            “Well, start from the beginning, sweetie.”

So Francine took a deep breath, wiped her face, and started to tell Linda her story.  She started with peeking into her son’s room to find him blackmailing his sister with something that Francine couldn’t see.  She talked about watching the scene of Hayley being forced to perform sexually for Steve, being humiliated, shamed and treated like a whore.  Linda listened with open-mouthed astonishment, shocked at the graphic nature of the story she was hearing.  She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn’t go fetch the whiskey bottle from its hiding place.  She put her arm around Francine to comfort her.

After that, Francine told Linda about the idea that Steve’s problem with girls in general was causing him to turn to members of his family.  Francine had naturally been concerned for her daughter, and wanted to protect her from her brother.  As for Steve, she felt the need to protect him from his own urges.  Linda listened with rapt attention as Francine told the story of how, after catching her son staring at her in the shower with his cock in his hand, she’d confronted him in his room, and offered him her help in the form of a one-time offer of sex in exchange for leaving Hayley alone.

            “You . . . you did that?  You had sex with your son?!”

            “I don’t . . . it was . . . it just felt like the right thing to do at the time, Linda.  I’m ashamed of it.  I was ashamed of it at the time too, but I was trying to HELP both of my children, and I thought this would do it.  Steve could get it out of his system, and he wouldn’t bother Hayley with it again.”

            “Well it’s obvious why you’re so upset, Frannie.  But you don’t have to be too hard on yourself.  After all you were trying to help them; it’s not like you wanted it to happen.”

Francine looked up at Linda with a sheepish expression.

            “There’s more.” she said.  “The worst part is . . . I actually liked it.”

Linda blushed and gasped as she looked at her friend in a whole new light.

            “Stan?” she asked timidly.  Francine shook her head.

            “He has no idea.  I wish I’d never done it, and not just because it was wrong, but because if I hadn’t I’d never had realized how stale sex was between me and Stan.  Stan only wants to have sex in the same position every single time, and most of the time I can barely get off.  Sex with Steve was . . . so wonderful by comparison.”

            “Wow.  That’s, uh.  I don’t know what to say.  Was it a size thing?”

            “No, they’re about the same size.  It was just that, after a while Steve did things that shocked me, and felt really, _really_ good.”

            “Like what?”

            “Well, I was leaning forward on the bed, and he was behind me.  It was a whole new position, which was one thing.  After a while though, he . . . he spanked my butt.”

            “And you liked that?”

Francine’s face flushed red with embarrassment as she nodded meekly.  As for Linda, she squirmed in her seat, rubbing her legs together as the image of Francine bent over the bed being fucked and spanked made her pussy moist.

            “He also . . . pulled my hair.  Really hard.  He was starting to treat me kinda rough like he had with Hayley.”

            “But it felt good?” said Linda, encouragingly.  Francine hung her head and mumbled something that Linda couldn’t hear.  Linda leaned in closer and held her a little tighter as she strained to hear.

            “I came twice.” Francine whispered again.  “I’ve never cum twice with Stan.  And ever since, when I’m with Stan it’s just not as good as it was before.  I haven’t been able to get off with Stan after what happened with Steve.”

Linda was gobsmacked, and had no clue as to what to say next.  Francine caught her expression, and became bashful again.

            “There’s more.” she said.  “A couple of days later, Hayley came home from some trip with Jeff that didn’t go so well.  She went upstairs, and a few minutes later I heard some commotion, so I went to investigate.  It was coming from Steve’s room, so I looked in to check on him, and . . . there they were.”

            “Hayley and Steve?”

            “Yes.  She was wearing a ridiculous maid’s outfit, and he was saying such nasty things to her, treating her like a cheap hooker and being so rough with her.  But as I watched, I realized that she was _enjoying_ it.  They’re doing it right now!”

Linda said nothing, but instead stood up and went back into the hall by the front door, retrieved the hidden bottle of booze, and wordlessly handed it back to Francine before sitting down next to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug as Francine drank.

Linda’s head was crowded with images of Francine naked, being fucked roughly from behind.  Her treacherous imagination was picturing what it must have looked like, to see Francine’s ass jiggling with each obscene thrust, and those legendary tits swinging back and forth.  She squirmed some more.

            “And now,” Francine continued, “it’s like I don’t know what I did it for in the first place.  It’s like what I did for Steve meant nothing, because he’s just gone right back to her.”

            “And that bothers you?”

            “Yes!  I thought I was hot, Linda.  I thought that if I couldn’t satisfy his urges, that at the very least he’d stop thinking about Hayley after getting some of this.” Francine said, waving the bottle with one hand and gesturing to her body with the other.

            “But he didn’t!  He’s in his room, right NOW, fucking her brains out.  I thought I was hot, Linda.  But it turns out that Hayley is just hotter than me.  I guess I was deluding myself about my body; nobody finds me attractive anymore.”

            “That’s not true.” said Linda without thinking, and then realized what she’d said and clamped her mouth shut.

            “That’s sweet Linda, but you don’t know what you’re talking about.” said Francine, taking another swig.  Linda frowned.

            “Frannie, you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever met.”

            “You’re only saying that because you’re my friend.  I know you don’t mean it.  It doesn’t mean anything coming from a woman, unless they’re into women as well.”

Linda almost didn’t say anything else.  She _almost_ let herself agree with Francine, let the matter drop, and that would have been the end of it.  But she was so massively turned on by everything she’d just heard, and her friend and object of her sexual fantasies was on her couch feeling unappealing, and there was one way to prove to her that this was not the case.  The part of her mind that was NOT thinking rationally took control of her mouth before the rest of her could react.

            “Frannie, do you know why Bob’s out of town right now?” she said.  “It’s because things aren’t working out between us in the bedroom.  It turns out I’m strongly attracted to someone else, and Bob felt he couldn’t compete with this other person.”

            “I had no idea.” said Francine sadly.

            “That person is you, Francine.”

            “What?!”

            “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the day I met you, and when I’ve been in bed with Bob, it was you I’ve been thinking about.  You are the sexiest person I know, and you are so hot that sometimes I just can’t stand it.”

Francine was sceptical, and narrowed her eyes.

            “Are you sure you’re not just trying to make me feel better?”

            “Ugh!  What do I have to do to prove it to you?”

            “Fine, if you’re serious, then you’d be able to kiss me!” said Francine, calling her bluff.  This was why she was surprised when Linda leaned in and planted a heavy kiss right on her lips.  Francine was so taken aback that the force of Linda leaning forward pushed her back so she was lying on her back on the couch, with Linda on top of her.  Now that part of her fantasy had come true, and she was kissing the object of her intense desire, she couldn’t resist slipping her tongue between Francine’s lips and tasting inside her mouth.  Their tongues met, and Linda’s heart jumped as she felt Francine’s tongue push past as well.  She could feel Francine’s breasts being crushed under her own, and the way they’d fallen on the couch ended up with Linda lying between Francine’s legs.

Coming to her senses, Linda broke the kiss and sat back upright.  Francine was still on her back, looking up at her; it was the most beautiful thing Linda had seen.

            “Do you believe me now?” asked Linda.

            “You could say that.” said Francine with a grin, then sat up and started kissing Linda’s neck.  Linda could feel herself starting to melt at the soft touch of her lips.  It took every scrap of her willpower to push her away.

            “Frannie, I can’t do this.  It wouldn’t be right.  You’re a married woman, and I need to respect that.  Plus you’re drunk; you’re not exactly in a fit state of mind to make this kind of decision.”

Linda was very proud of herself for taking the high road, even though it sucked so hard.  However, Francine got to her feet and stood before Linda, and pulled her dress up over her head.  She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra today, and she was left wearing only panties and her high-heeled shoes.  Her large, perfectly shaped breasts bounced a little as the hem of the dress brushed up past them, and Linda was fully hypnotized by the sight of them.  In the face of those boobs Linda was completely helpless, and her resolve vanished.

Before either of them knew it, Linda leaned forward and popped one of Francine’s nipples in her mouth.  Francine’s hands wandered under Linda’s robe, and gently stroked her bare back underneath, and roamed around to gently fondle Linda’s breasts.  Soon the robe was off, and Linda was completely naked.  Like a kid in a candy store, Linda relished every moment of having this sexy woman’s breasts finally within her grasp.  She switched from one nipple to the other, alternating between gentle sucking and nibbling.  Her hands were barely big enough to hold each breast, and she loved the feel of feeling their warm softness against her palms.  She squeezed and fondled them both as she pressed her face between them to give Francine a kiss on her chest, licking and kissing everywhere she could find.  Francine rolled her head and moaned deeply and ran her hands over Linda’s head and through her hair again and again while she enjoyed the sensation of someone enjoying her body.  Stan had never taken the time to play with her breasts anymore; it was always a case of getting in and getting out, finishing as quickly and efficiently as possible.  Linda, on the other hand, was taking her time, and every touch was like sweet, sweet fire in Francine’s veins, making her so hot from the inside out.

After a while, Francine gently pushed Linda back, and crouched down and spread her neighbour’s legs.  Linda watched it all happen with wide-eyed disbelief.  Was she about to live out her fantasy?  Francine was on her knees between her legs, looking up at her with those pretty blue eyes.  It certainly looked like her dreams were about to come true.

Francine let her hands stroke Linda’s thighs gently as she admired her friend’s body.  Francine had been with women in the past, before she’d met Stan; Linda was an extremely sexy woman, even more so as she leaned back on the couch looking down at her with those big puppy dog eyes, and her long curly hair tumbling down her shoulders framing her face and her heaving breasts.  That look was what she’d been craving so much, even though she hadn’t realized it.  Linda was looking at her with such open, wanton longing and desire and it made Francine feel so damn sexy.  She grinned as she used her thumbs to spread Linda’s already wet pussy lips, and looked her in the eyes as she leaned down close and extended her tongue.   When Francine’s tongue and lips made contact with Linda’s cunt, Linda could have easily cum right then and there; she was already so excited and turned on that it would have been no trouble at all.  She gasped as Francine buried her face in her pussy, and lapped her tongue up and down, and slipping it inside.  Linda’s body was on fire, and she was twitching fiercely with every touch and probe of Francine’s tongue.  She put her hands on Francine’s head, bucked her hips slowly against her face.

Francine was using all of the tricks she knew.  She flicked her tongue into Linda’s opening, and flicked it back out, and she suckled gently on her meaty lips using just enough teeth.  She could tell that Linda was close to climax, and Francine wanted to see it so bad.  She slid two fingers inside Linda, and curled her fingers just right to rub at that special spot, while her other hand pulled up at the top of Linda’s pussy, and exposed her little clit.  Francine gently blew on it with pursed lips, and extended her tongue to flick at it gently.  She looked into Linda’s eyes as she ran the entire flat of her tongue up over that clit, and finally Linda couldn’t hold back anymore, and she came very hard.  Her whole body jerked, and she moaned so deeply and wildly while holding Francine’s head and pushing her face harder into her pussy.  Her legs clamped together and her hips lifted off the bed as she gasped for air and rode out the waves of pleasure rocking through her body.

When she finally settled down, and back onto the couch, Francine sat up straight.  Her face was slick and shiny with Linda’s wetness smeared all over her face, and her lipstick was smudged all over the place.  It was the sexiest thing Linda had ever seen.  She shot up from her seat, pulling Francine up with her, and kissed her hard on the mouth, tasting herself on her lips.  Their hands met and their fingers intertwined as Linda slowly walked Francine backwards until her back was against the wall.

            “What are you doing?” Francine asked coyly.

            “Your turn.” Linda replied breathlessly, and Francine smiled.  She reached down and lifted her foot to remove her shoes, but Linda stopped her.

            “No.” Linda said.  “Leave them on.  You look so sexy in high heels, Frannie.  I want you to keep them on.”

            “Hmm, yes ma’am.”

Linda spent several minutes with her face buried in Francine’s chest again, sucking first on one nipple, then the other.  She licked up and down those gorgeous breasts while Francine ran her fingers through Linda’s hair.  Gradually, Linda went lower and was kissing and licking her flat belly, exploring her navel.  Francine giggled at the sensation.  Then, much to Francine’s surprise, Linda turned her around so she was facing the wall.  Linda admired Francine’s ass, which just like her breasts was perfectly shaped.  Linda ran her tongue up Francine’s back as she stood back up and filled her hands with her wonderful ass.  She squeezed and fondled her cheeks as she reached Francine’s neck and kissed her there.  Francine moaned and thrust her ass back into Linda, arching her back and leaning heavily into the wall.  Linda got back down to her knees, and got a thumb under each side of Francine’s panties, and slowly pulled them down.  She slid them down her long legs until they hit the floor, and Francine dutifully stepped out of them so they could join her dress in the corner.

Linda stopped to admire the view.  It was glorious.  Francine’s perfect pale ass was marred only by the slight imprint of her panty lines, which somehow made it much sexier.  She spread Francine’s legs a little to get a better view of her pussy, and it was flushed red with arousal, and dripping wet.  Linda scooted closer on her knees directly between Francine’s legs, and craned her neck so that she could take her whole pussy in her mouth.  After everything that had happened that night without being touched, Francine was so turned on that she jolted as soon as Linda’s mouth made contact, and she dug her nails into the wall, completely ruining the wallpaper.  Francine’s moans filled the room as Linda churned her tongue past her soft, swollen pussy lips again and again, and her hands roamed everywhere she could reach.  She squeezed that beautiful ass, digging her nails deep into the succulent flesh, she ran her nails up and down Francine’s legs, up her sides, and even reached up to cup and fondle her breasts again.  Every move of Linda’s tongue made Francine tremble all over, and she was panting heavily with her face pressed against the wall.  In the end, she screamed as she finally came, and she grinded her hips hard into Linda’s face.  Linda grabbed onto Francine’s ass cheeks again to hold on for dear life as Francine humped her face through wave after wave of delicious pleasure, and tremor after tremor rocked her body hard.

When they finally subsided, they both collapsed to the floor, exhausted. They lay there on the carpet, a tangle of arms and legs, both panting for breath looking up at the ceiling, and their skin glistening with sweat and their faces wet with each other’s juices.

             
            “So,” breathed Linda after a while, “do you still think you’re not sexy anymore?”

            “No, not anymore.” replied Francine, and slowly got back to her feet, taking Linda by the hand.  “Come on.”

            “What are you doing?”

            “Moving this to the bedroom.  We’re just getting started.”


End file.
